


The Soulmates

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean 2 is technically there, M/M, Multi, he just isn't born
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Soulmate thing where one person has writing on their arm that's the beginning of the quote, and the other person has the end of the quote. If it's three people, one has the middle and one has the end.Cas and Dean's: Love is when the other person's happiness is more important than your own- H Jackson Brown JrGabe, Sam, unnamed woman: The two most important days of your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why- Mark TwainChelsea Singer- demon dog SunderJuliet (because I want to put this here)- Darling by Crowley, I think- age unknown- Demon dog- she's a demon dog...she tears, she bites, she takes your soulUciel- Des is his dog; Vincent- animals- Saber is his dogJack and Belphegor: Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies- AristotleCarrol- Destiel- It’s freaking CANON- creature studies- math...- always has two dogs, but in this one they'll be Bowie and Bolt.
Relationships: Belphegor/Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester/unnamed woman, OC/OC





	The Soulmates

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

(The meetings aren't exactly the same, but the hunting and stuff is)

When Castiel and Dean first met, the human was out hunting a stupid werewolf mutt that had attacked him and Sam...He was silently stalking the male wolf, not even thinking he might have a family. Maybe they were in his territory, and he was worried for his pups. Dean wasn't thinking of that, though, and whatever he was thinking of was distracting him. It was distracting him so much he literally crashed into someone with a muffled "Mmph!" The other person also let out a sound at the contact, and took a step back. Dean looked up into the most alluring eyes he thought he'd ever seen, blue and deep like the sea. More like the sky maybe, should he say they were more like that or water? Oh, whatever, it didn't matter, they were nice to look at, that's what he could say! Then he realized he was staring...and shook his head and looked away from the man quickly. The angel, for that's what he is, cleared his throat and asked the human "Are you okay?" The human nodded, then asked his name, and he said "I'm... Castiel." "Wait, the guy that saved me or whatever?" was asked of the black winged angel. "Yes, and I'm sorry if my true form and voice caused you any pain..." the raven muttered to the blonde (dirty blonde?).

They began to work (hunt) and travel together after that, and one day Dean asked about the writing on Cas' arm. He showed him what the soulmate mark said, exactly. It said Love is when the other person's happiness is; it stopped at is, of course, because someone else had the rest of it. Dean looked up the quote online, then looked to his arm and realized...He had the end of the quote, which said more important than your own- H Jackson Brown Jr. Yes, it even had the name of the person it had been quoted from. All soul marks included even the name of the person, or the words anonymous or unknown. He showed Cas the quote on the computer, then his own arm and the words it contained. He gasped as the other male suddenly pulled him in for a hug, and a short but sweet kiss.

Meanwhile, elsewhere, Gabriel and Sam were having a serious discussion along with a woman. Gabriel knew the whole quote his soul mark was a part of, and looked down at the words. It said The two most important days, and he saw Sam's arm without really meaning to. His said of your life are the day you are born, and Gabe stared a moment then looked to the woman. Her own said and the day you find out why- Mark Twain, and he let out a shout. They both startled, looking at him oddly, and he said "I think we're all soul mates." He asked Sam to look up the quote and he did, then he made a small sound. He showed their lovely lady friend, and she made the same sort of sound, then smiled. They hugged and kissed awhile, then they returned to one of the houses to...well, do stuff and...things.

Now, years later, Chelsea, twenty years old, looked to the boys, her male friends, a moment and shook her head a couple times. The cold yet warm demon human had been raised knowing about the monsters under the bed and things in the dark. Of course she had, her father was a demon after all. The bisexual one even had a demon dog of her very own, named Sunder by herself of course. The greenish blue eyed girl was taken in by Bobby when she was twelve or thirteen, when her mom got killed...Crowley was in and out back then, and brought Sunder to her. That's how she acquired her lovely and protective red eyed black demon dog. Said dog is the baby sister of Juliet and Synder, Synder being a male Crowley might have pushed on Bobby. Anyhow, the caring, compassionate, brave leaderly one hummed. She shook out long straight dark hair, wanting to speak her mind and tell them to get a room...Instead, she used one of her powers as warning they better take it elsewhere.

Uciel, and 18 year old make angel human, huffed a bit when she did that to him and Vince...The black haired and amber eyed son of Derren x Allie hummed and looked to the dogs. His dog, Des, was of course lying by his side, and the homosexual boy smiled. The other dog Saber, whom belonged to Vince, was sitting and watching over the sleeping dog. Vincent, the other 18 year old male angel human, hummed and smiled. The gentle kind, golden heart and loud bisexual male smiled at his boyfriend then. The stubborn and somewhat wild golden brown haired and blue eyed male grabbed the soft and kind one. The stubborn and somewhat wild, sweet and warm Uci gave a squeak. He looked shyly up at Vince, but felt Chelsea staring...and tried not to get nervous. The loving and caring one looked up at the son of Arin x Beyla, again, and hummed. The warn, loyal, happy, and sometimes cold male smiled and helped him up, and off they went, leaving Chelsea to her devices.

Jack and Belphegor, meanwhile, were helping out Cas and Dean by watching their rambunctious adopted son. Oh, and the lady friend of Sam and Gabe is pregnant at this very moment. Anyhow, the sunglasses wearing male and Lucifer's son both watched the six year old boy. Miracle, Cas and Dean's dog, was lazing around somewhere nearby. The angel demon child giggled and looked around, a sweet and soft but sometimes wild boy. The kind but shy and sometimes nervous boy, Carrol, looked around. The stubborn and warm, loving and caring one was looking for his puppies. Their names are Bowie and Bolt, and being an animal lover it makes sense he loves them. He also loves books and being read to, but that's beside the point at the current moment. He soon saw his puppies were curled up together very close to their adoptive father, Miracle the Doodle. The gray eyed boy squealed and giggled, then clapped and hummed. He looked up when a hand landed on his ash blonde hair, and saw Jack was...acting odd. He was now refusing to meet eyes with Belphegor, and both the demon and the child wondered why. Bel wondered if Jack had seen the soul mark, if it bothered him or something. He was wholly surprised by the question the other male asked. It was "Bel, um...Belphegor, do you know who your soul mate is?" He himself said "No...why would I know that?" and tilted his head as he looked in his direction. "I...think it's me," Jack said, then "Yours says love is composed of a, and stops there. Mine...mine says..." he said, then stopped to take a breath and try to calm himself. "Mine says single soul inhabiting two bodies- Aristotle," he finally said after a moment. Bel was silent a very long moment...then smiled and hugged the other boy, but didn't kiss him just yet.

They heard the child giggle, and smiled.  
What a wonderful day.

End


End file.
